1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a linear motor conveyance system. In one application, the system of the invention is suitable for powering mine conveyances in mine shafts.
2. Description of Related Art
Mine shafts are generally deep and subject to irregularities in their straightness. Irregularities can arise during sinking of the shaft, during installation of supportwork in the shaft, and also subsequently as a result of underground rock movements and so forth. Because of such irregularities conventional linear motor arrangements are not really suitable for powering mine conveyances, such as personnel cages and ore skips, up and down the shaft.